marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Berserkers (Earth-616)
"Eyeless Attack Dogs" | Status = Active | Identity = No Dual | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | TeamLeaders = Gorr the God Butcher | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = | Allies = | Enemies = | Origin = Creatures manifested from the All-Black symbiote | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Following his humiliating defeat at the hands of mortal followers of the Thor Odinson of Earth-616, Gorr the God Butcher realized that he could not continue his deicidal rampage by himself. Gorr discovered he could use All-Black the Necrosword to manifest semi-sentient bestial creatures dubbed the Black Berserkers, which he considered to be a part of himself. With each subsequent murder Gorr performed, he left a Black Berserker present to attack anyone who came to inquiring about the missing gods or search for their killer; knowing that Thor would eventually seek him out. Gorr's prison-planet was policed by Black Berserkers, who served as slave drivers and guards for the captured gods. During his battle with the three Thors, Gorr manifested a massive Black Berserker called the Black Leviathan; which tried to eat the young Thor and All-Father Thor before the latter used the Thor-Force to destroy it. The Black Berserkers were seemingly either destroyed or reabsorbed into the All-Black symbiote following Gorr's defeat, and none of All-Black's subsequent hosts have seen fit to manifest them. When Loki bonded to All-Black, he manifested corvid entities called "Necro-Ravens" from the All-Black symbiotes. When Gorr reclaimed All-Black, merged with it, and infected the universe itself with its living abyss, he became able to manifest symbiote-infected planetoids called "Berserker-Moons" that he used to fight All-Father Thor, the Goddesses of Thunder, and Sky Lords of Indigarr. Powers and Abilities Powers These creatures were powerful enough to fight Gods to a stalemate. Like their kindred, the symbiotes, they can shapeshift their limbs into bladed weaponry to augment their combat abilities. As offshoots of the All-Black symbiote, the Black Berserkers' numbers varies depending on how many Gorr chooses to have manifested; and they can be re-absorbed back into the primordial symbiote at will. Abilities They were told to have no fighting skills, only fury. However, they are at least semi-sentient, as several Black Berserkers took turns trying to lift All-Father Thor's Mjolnir; and a group of them razing the Halls of All-Knowing without prompting from Gorr. Strength Thor stated they were very strong, as they are powerful enough to fight evenly against Thor the Avenger and in groups can overwhelm gods as powerful as All-Father Thor, who inherited the Odinforce from his father. Weaknesses While powerful enough to defeat most gods in combat, the Black Berserkers can be destroyed if they sustain enough damage. Unlike regular symbiotes but similar to the symbiote dragons, they appear to lack specific vulnerabilities to intense heat and sonics. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Gorr's ability to form Black Berserkers out of the All-Black symbiote is similar to Knull's ability to spontaneously create symbiote-dragons like the Grendel. * When Loki bonded to the Necrosword, he was able to form "Necro-Ravens", similar to the Black Berserkers. | Trivia = * As entities of living abyss manifested from the All-Black symbiote, the Black Berserkers are a form of Klyntar. | Links = }} Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Tentacles Category:Giant Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:No Hair Category:No Eyes Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Living Abyss Category:Klyntar (Symbiotes)